dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
About .hack//Wiki
center The current dothack//Wiki logo. dothack//Wiki (or ".hack//Wiki") is a wikia information site for all the known dothack universal series created by the company group "CyberConnect2 Japan". It is founded by Kulaguy on February 21, 2006, Tuesday. History of this Wiki dothack//Wiki was created because of the difficulties to find updated information of all the mass dothack eras. Even many large dothack fan sites were not being able to continue and update with their information. The idea of this site about the dothack series began when Kulaguy, one of the fan members, was having difficulty keeping track of the information given from the dothack universe. After searching and browsing to learn more about the Wiki creation, he stumble upon Wikicities (currently known as Wikia today) and decided to create from there and onward. At first, Kulaguy did not know anything about how to manage a Wiki, so he asked people from his forum for help and advisement. Not many people knew either about the Wiki, but the majority of them decided to do from what they have learned. Today, most of the dothack//Wiki is managed by the users from Kulaguy's forum. Currently, they are carefully monitoring which information is false and which is by in truth to complete certain dothack articles. Everybody hopes that this site becomes an updated popular source for all the information gathered, which currently it did and continue to add new media when Cyberconnect2 Japan have added new media of their dothack franchise. We Are NOT Wikipedia Though we may have some vandalized issues in our hands, there are some reasons why this wikia is better than Wikipedia. Here is a list below: :# Wikipedia is a large Wiki with edits being made every single second. dothack//Wiki is a lot smaller and more specific, so if vandalism were to occur, it would be easily seen in the 'Recent changes' page. :# Wikipedia notices our slowly growing community here and they began to copy and paste some articles from this site to there own site. :# Most of Wikipedia's dothack articles are a bit inaccurate as there were not many users managing it and many of them are making needless edits. dothack//Wiki is infinitely more accurate than the dothack articles at Wikipedia. dothack//Terms Many of the dothack media begin with ".hack//" ("dothack//") and end with the main title. The members of Kulaguy's site decide it would be simpler to just remove the ".hack//" unless it is required to differentiate between two different subjects. For example: The four part of the dothack video games: INFECTION, MUTATION, OUTBREAK, and QUARANTINE are referred to as .hack//Games or Games as a whole. This should not be confused with the G.U. video games: Rebirth, Reminisce, and Redemption, which are referred to as the G.U. Games as a whole. Donations Are Unacceptable, Contributions Are Definite dothack//Wiki will NEVER ask for donations from you unless it is a severe emergency, even then, you may not need to. Kulaguy will enforce this policy. The only way you can support dothack//Wiki is by contributing to it. Events The converted logo and the hidden AIDA. Altimit Corp Between August 28 to September 10, 2006, dothack//Wiki participated in an event for a website meant to promote .hack//G.U. Rebirth. Participants of the event were to search for a picture of an AIDA, it being hidden in the Current events page. The user CRtwenty added extra things like converting AIDA to 1337 (41o|4), adding the Japanese symbols of The World (ザ・ワ) to the page and also putting a binary version of 41o|4. Kulaguy changed the dothack//Wiki logo with one that has Tri-Edge's Sign, it being created by OtakuD50. Tokuoka Wiki :See Tokuoka Wiki Less3 :See Less3 Panty Raid :See Panty Raid In Other Languages dothack//Wiki is available in English, Japanese, Spanish and Polish. Both can be found in the Wikia host, so registration is extended to them. The Japanese version was founded on April 22, 2006, two months after the English Wiki was created, after Robin Hood of the Azure Flame received permission from Kulaguy. The Polish and Spanish versions, however, were created with no mention of them to Kulaguy whatsoever. *.hack//Wiki in Japanese (founded by Robin Hood of the Azure Flame) *.hack//Wiki in Spanish (founded by Sinplague) *.hack//Wiki in Polish (founded by FAiM) External Links *.hack at Wikipedia *.hack//Central ja: About .hack//WIKI pl: O .hack//Wiki category: .hack//Wiki